


Pale Skin

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate softness, Attraction, Blushing, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Consensual, Cuddling After, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried], Staring, Top Kageyama Tobio, Touching, Underage Sex, Warm, kissing gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Hinata was shocked to find out that Kageyama is actually gentle in bed ♡
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Pale Skin

It was a night that's dark and cold out, like always, with a chilly breeze. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. 

This room was filled with silent breathing. 

There was a lamp on, which had dim lighting on them. 

These two guys are in a room, alone together, with the door shut. They are on the bed. 

Kageyama still had on a shirt and sweatpants, while Hinata has only boxers on.

Hinata blushed a bit, into a darkened reddish shade, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Kageyama didn't mind it much, considering he felt flustered already too. He's also blushing, his face heated up as his stare was on him. He decided to take things slow, not rush into anything, yet anyway. He wanted to get intimate with him. 

He was staring at him. He stares at Hinata's orange hair and brown eyes. He thought that he was good looking, honestly although secretly. 

Hinata kept his blush. Although he also stared at this other male. He gazed over at Kageyama's raven black hair and blue eyes. He reached out to touch it, in a gentle way. 

Kageyama lets him do that, getting closer to him. He kissed him, softly, on the lips. He liked them already. 

Hinata hummed, closing his eyes, for just a second. 

Kageyama deepened it. Slowly. He puts his fingers through Hinata's hair, also gently. 

Hinata opens his eyes again, gazing at him now once more. 

After awhile it seemed like, they pulled apart from each other, they panted in a quiet way. Their breaths mixed. 

Kageyama touched him, with slight gentleness, then he was kissing down this pale white skin that Hinata has. He loved how soft it was. 

Hinata let out some hums, feeling that. He was still blushing as he watched him. 

Kageyama kept his eyes on him, loving every second of this. Secretly. 

He sat upwards to take off his clothes. 

They both stripped everything off, removing the rest of their clothing, throwing them all on that ground. 

Both guys are naked now, bare skinned again too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kageyama prepares him, he grabs that bottle of lube once more. He slicked the outside of this other male's hole. 

Kageyama also put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. He puts the bottle back in that nightstand drawer. 

Then, he got close to him, putting his erection near the other male's entrance. He was spreading Hinata's legs as well. 

Hinata looked away from him. His blush gets darker. 

Kageyama pushed inside him, slowly and carefully, then he stayed where he was. Very still, to let Hinata adjust. 

Hinata was arching his body, as he gasped sharply, breathing heavily. He felt a pain through him. He was hurting, an almost unbearable stinging and weird pressure, down there. He feels so strange. Like nothing that he's ever felt before. 

He puts his arms over his face, covering it and slightly hiding from Kageyama. 

Kageyama noticed all of that. His eyes softened. He whispered to him. "..Hinata." 

Hinata refused to look at him, his breaths shaky and uneven. 

Kageyama sighed softly, grabbing Hinata's wrists, moving those arms away. In a careful way. To be able to see him. 

Hinata blushed deeply, there's slight tears in his eyes. "K-Kageyama.." 

Kageyama was staring at Hinata again. He leaned down, over him. He gave another kiss to him. 

Hinata let out a hum in it. He tries to relax his body for him. It seemed hard though. 

Kageyama started to thrust. Carefully. In a slow paced rhythm. 

Hinata shuts his eyes as he whimpered quietly. He bit his lip, after they both pull away from that kiss. 

Kageyama was still leaning, now whispering sweet nothings into Hinata's ear, as he comforted him through it. 

Hinata appreciated this, feeling warmer than ever with that other male. 

Kageyama put his hand in Hinata's and entangled their fingers together. He held it. 

Hinata breathed silently. He grips onto the bed sheets with his other hand. He had adjusted, eventually. 

Kageyama noticed that, this made him keep going. He was thrusting, in and out of Hinata. 

Hinata moaned softly. 

They stayed there, close to each other as they made love, almost passionately. Although slowly, lovingly. They touch and kiss each other during it, affectionately. Their warm bodies are also against one another. They listened to each other's heartbeats and breathing too. 

Both of them are moaning, feeling a sensation and pleasured bliss, intensifying. 

"Kageyama~" 

"Hinata~" 

Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck, almost leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. 

He gripped onto Hinata's thighs, gently. He also caressed those inner parts too. He thrusted a bit. His thrusts stay the same pace though, evenly. 

Hinata moans as he arched his back. 

They both are getting closer to their climax. After awhile, they reached it, moaning a bit. Kageyama came in the condom and Hinata came on his lower stomach, covering his abdomen. 

On his pale skinned body. 

Kageyama looked at him, giving Hinata another kiss. Then, he pulled out of him, carefully again. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them off with a small towel too, before throwing it out as well. 

After that, he was also pulling a blanket halfway over them, which covered their bare bodies. He lays down with him. 

Now Hinata snuggled on him, staying there. 

Kageyama didn't mind it, actually loving it. He pulls him over, closer again now. 

He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly, holding Hinata close. He rubbed soothing circles on Hinata's back, touching down that spine. 

Hinata was loving this softness from him. He still stayed there. He loves how smooth Kageyama's skin is. He leans on him more, for a bit. He closed his eyes again, humming in a silent way. He let himself be held. 

He wraps his own arms around him too. 

Kageyama was letting him. He holds him for awhile. 

They are cuddling, against one another now. 

Hinata felt loved, in this closeness with him. He feels comfortable with Kageyama. He stays in Kageyama's arms, in that embrace. 

Kageyama was feeling the same way, still wrapping his arms around Hinata. He felt sleepy but happy. He feels calm, peaceful too. In his presence, strangely enough. It's nice though. 

They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, again. Both guys are taking in that warmth and their scents. There was also a nice silence between them. 

Eventually, they both fall asleep together. Peacefully even. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙♡
> 
> & Thanks, all of you, for reading this and the 100+ kudos 💜


End file.
